<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Line of Pink by Ohnhi56</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912296">The Line of Pink</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohnhi56/pseuds/Ohnhi56'>Ohnhi56</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>King's Maker (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Conflict Resolution, Happy Ending, Misunderstandings, Multi, Platonic Soulmates, also yeah wolfgang exists in this universe so, dont worry i don’t like putting them in pain for long, guess how this is gonna end, just haiyan and shin trying to figure out why the red string of fate is red, not really - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:40:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohnhi56/pseuds/Ohnhi56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shin and Haiyan always thought that the "red string of fate" was misleading. Why would it be called red when the string that connected them was pink?<br/>But then again, they have always been an odd pair of soulmates.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shin Soohyuk &amp; Haiyan of Hillogriam, Wolfgang Goldenleonard &amp; Gareth, Wolfgang Goldenleonard/Shin Soohyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Line of Pink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Haiyan was 13 years old when he saw his older sister cry to the climax of some cheesy romantic comedy he wasn’t paying attention to, and he thought it was stupid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was partly because of his prepubescent mind disliking romcoms with no discernible reason; the other part was because the movie was so damn overdramatic. The two main characters - the </span>
  <em>
    <span>soulmates</span>
  </em>
  <span> - exaggeratingly yelled and cried in the midst of their needless lover’s quarrel, arms flailing to purposely call attention to the red string of fate connecting their hands. Even the string itself was annoyingly unrealistic; the deep, burning red of the ropey string made Haiyan roll his eyes. Whoever CGI-ed the movie either should’ve been fired for that shoddy job or been given a raise for creating such an avant garde depiction of the red string of fate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would know, for Haiyan had a reference of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>red string of fate right on his left hand. Connecting him to that unknown </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span>, was a delicate, soft pink string, resembling a wispy, but strong yarn. It was a constant assurance in his life, sometimes humming in warmth against his finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was nothing like the string in the movie. Nothing at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His sister’s cries turned into loud sobs, and Haiyan scoffed before escaping to his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From what he saw, the movie did get one thing right: the string connected soulmates, life long partners that loved each other with great passion.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Shin often thought that whoever named the red string of fate was a downright idiot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unless Shin had minor, undiagnosed color blindness (which was highly unlikely), he was sure that the so called “red” string of fate was, in fact, a pink that borderlined peach. It was definitely not red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But whoever coined the term did their damage. Growing up, every single story book, every play, every movie, every poster, every anything that had to do with soulmates, depicted an unmistakable red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The disconnection bothered him for the longest time; Shin even used to wonder if </span>
  <em>
    <span>his string</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the outlier. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe all strings are red, and I’m the odd one out with a pink string tied to me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>When he reached 14 years old, Shin decided: there is a 80% chance that red strings aren’t real, and they were simply a romanticised depiction that society normalized over hundreds of years to be the mainstream. In color language, red, after all, meant passion, seduction, and adventure, all of which people associate with falling in love. It was dumb, but it made sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The remaining 20% was to be the chances that he was wrong - that red strings did exist, and he had some weird condition that made his pink. That theory was never really paid mind to. On the off chance that it was right, Shin wouldn’t be the only one with a pink string, he reasoned. There was also the person connected to the other side of it.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>It happened on Haiyan’s first day of high school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Legend says that the moment you meet your soulmate should feel a paradox. It is the moment your heart beats out of its ribcage, yet feels home at last, as if it has been wandering on a seemingly endless path, only being able to live under the gaze of </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, I think you’re in my seat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! I’m so sorry- let me jus-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You should feel your legs melting and your shoulders straighten; skin will break out in goosebumps, but muscle will warm and relax. There should be a spark in your stomach, but a wave in your chest. You hear your blood rush when everything else seems to freeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, give me a seco-,” Haiyan froze when he reached for his pencil case, eyes steady on the pink string directly connecting him to this stranger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had been dreaming of this moment for years; he spent sleepless nights wondering when that string would finally lead, tug, </span>
  <em>
    <span>tangle</span>
  </em>
  <span> him to </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> direction, intertwining their souls for eternity, just as the gods commanded it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But in that moment, Haiyan simply dropped his notebook and thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“His eyes are pretty.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was scary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haiyan had heard many accounts of soulmate first meetings. Your soulmate was supposed to be the personification of beauty, perfection, divinity. Their voice rivalled any magnus opus of every famous composer. It was this moment where you’re supposed to let out a breathy sigh and say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, Haiyan felt, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh fuck, it’s you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, his soulmate opened his mouth to speak, “I’m Sh-”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>RIIIIINNNNNNNGGGG!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They both jumped at the sound of the morning bell, tense for a split second before snapping out of it. His tongue limp in his mouth like a dead fish, Haiyan wordlessly snatched up his stuff and went to his proper seat. He felt his soulmate’s eyes following his back.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>They sat right next to each other in class. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was to be expected (there was a reason Haiyan mistook his soulmate’s seat as his afterall), but at that moment Haiyan was too nervous to think of anything but the way his palms were so sweaty they might leave a mark on his paper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the midst of his internal struggle to figure out a way to wipe his hands off without being obvious, a folded up note slipped onto his desk: </span>
  <em>
    <span>My name is Shin Soohyuk.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time since class started, Haiyan worked up the nerve to glance at the person sitting next to him - </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shin Soohyuk </span>
  </em>
  <span>-, following the line of pink that connected their hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Haiyan Hillogriam. Foreign name?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m Korean, moved here a couple of years ago.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What do I call you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His soulmate paused for a second, fiddling his pen in thought, before passing the note back, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just Shin for now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay then. Hi, Shin :)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hi, Haiyan :)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>At the front of the room, their teacher let out an echoing sneeze, causing Haiyan to drop his pen in surprise. Shin quickly turned away to hide his laughter, and Haiyan thought his embarrassment was worth it when he saw Shin smile behind his hand- the hand that was tied with their matching string.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Shin was never a social person, but Haiyan made it easy. They clicked the way clock gears fall into place together, the way hands could interlace, the way </span>
  <em>
    <span>soulmates</span>
  </em>
  <span> were to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It goes something like this: After student council duties, Shin would walk from school to the nearest cafe and order a large iced coffee on warm days or a large flat white on cold days. He would sit, sip on his drink, and do random work for about 30 minutes before Haiyan showed up from tennis practice.  Haiyan would then say something along the lines of, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, Shin, you’re far too kind for buying me a drink,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>and steal the rest of Shin’s coffee right from his hand. Shin would scoff, roll his eyes, and let him, because they both knew that Shin only ordered a large coffee so they would both have their fill, and Haiyan was only okay with having Shin pay because on Fridays (when there was no student council duty nor tennis practice), he would treat Shin to a meal of his choice afterschool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It goes something like this: Haiyan knew that Shin had little to no interest in tennis, but Shin goes to almost every one of his matches, sitting in the stands, eyes following the ball. When Haiyan made an impressive play, he’d follow the string from his hand to Shin in the crowd, and share an air hi-five. After games, Shin would comment on noteworthy moves he did, even though he, again, wasn’t interested in tennis. (Shin would never admit that he spent a good amount of time studying tennis, because he knew it made Haiyan happy when he noticed his plays.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It goes something like this: They’re best friends, not boyfriends. They’re soulmates, but in some unspoken interaction, they decided to not immediately date after their first meeting; instead, they would let their relationship develop naturally. They were best friends, and if their feelings turned romantic, then so be it. (Haiyan wondered if they were ever going to date. That’s how soulmates usually were, right?) (Shin wondered if there was something wrong with them.)</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love the way you play music.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t think you love much else about me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is so bad,” Shin pulled their shared blanket up to his chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just pretentious about romantic movies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were supposed to be studying for their second year exams, but there they were at 8pm, study books and review packets scattered across the table, as they sat on Haiyan’s floor and watched a movie. Shin was hogging the blanket, curling his legs to his chest, head leaning on Haiyan’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I’m not. The guy is just insecure that she is more successful than him, and so he’s projecting it onto her and thinking that she has no reason to love him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Mr. Psychology.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up. They’re soulmates; of course she loves him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you love me? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Haiyan’s breath got caught in his throat. It was a question that was itching, no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>clawing </span>
  </em>
  <span>in the back of his mind for months now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> On screen the two soulmates kiss after, frankly, ignore the red flag that just came up. It was such an obvious set to make a later argument more impactful. Maybe Shin was right: this was a bad movie. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do I love you? Shouldn't we be like that? Do I want to be like that?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Would it be okay if I kissed you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The weight of Shin’s head still on Haiyan’s shoulder suddenly became so much more present. He could feel his hair tickling the skin of his neck, Shin’s breathing pattern that was off beat from his by half a second. Without thinking, Haiyan mumbled, “Hey, Shin,” reached out with overly shaky hands, and pressed their lips together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was warm, tense, and so very awkward; no first kiss was perfect, but Haiyan felt a pit of confusion because </span>
  <em>
    <span>“it shouldn’t be like this.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the warmth took the form of a stinging heat on his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry- oh god,” Shin hastened away from him, blanket tangling his legs, “I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haiyan’s still shaking hand went up to cradle his cheek, burning not from a blush but from a fresh slap, “Shin,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll just go.” In uncharacteristic carelessness, Shin began stuffing his schoolwork into his bag, shoveling papers into crumples. His voice sounded wet with tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shin, I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The walls shook when Shin slammed the door, closing Haiyan off from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lungs felt like they were drowning in earth, rendering them unable to inhale like they were made to do. Eyes began to sting in place of his calming cheek, and deep in his mind, Haiyan couldn’t figure out if his pain stemmed from the fact he had upset Shin or from the way he realized something gut wrenching: he himself didn’t want any romantic intention with Shin.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I’m sorry, but I don’t want you to leave me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shin clutched the front of Haiyan’s shirt, wordless begging him not to go but too scared to truly hold him. His heart ached; Shin should never be afraid around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry- don’t hate me, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shin- shin, I could never hate you.” Haiyan pulled at Shin’s hands, willing them to intertwine with his, “I don’t hate you, Shin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I hit you,” Shin hiccuped, “and I don’t- I don’t love you like that, but I </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You slapped me because I overstepped your boundaries without consent. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>the one that’s sorry. Shin, look at me,” he leaned down to meet Shin’s gazed trained to the ground, “There’s no right way for you to love each other. You don’t have to love me at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do love you,” Shin languished almost bitterly, “but I’m your soulmate, and I shouldn’t be grossed out when we kiss or- or do romantic things. But I do, and I’m sorry. I don’t know what to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I confess something? I don’t think I want to kiss you again, no offense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I slapped you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, because I don’t like the idea of doing romantic things with you either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sniffled, “Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, really.” Haiyan slowly moved to wrap his arms around Shin, sighing when he returned his embrace, “I’m sorry I had to kiss you to figure that out. I should’ve done the sensible thing and talked it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I forgive you. I’m sorry I slapped you and ran away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crickets chirped in the bush besides them. For once, Haiyan was glad they were standing in a part of the neighborhood street with the broken lamppost. The otherwise creepily dark street, gave them the needed privacy of nosey neighbors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, did you say you were grossed out early? C’mon, I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shin laughed, nasally with a stuffy nose, “Shut up, or I’m gonna get snot on your shirt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> the gross one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a shame that they had to fall apart, even if it was for a single moment of weakness, to figure out what they were to each other, but under the clear night sky, Haiyan relished in the press of Shin’s fingertips against his back, in the way the sweater that used to be his was too big for Shin’s frame, in the pink string that was still connecting them, and thought that at least they were okay in the end.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“You’re so lucky, Shin. You’ve already met your soulmate and known him for years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...That has nothing to do with college applications.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sys pouted and threw an eraser in Shin’s direction, “We’ve been working for an hour straight. Just indulge me this once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked down at his list of preferred colleges (newly ranked, colored coded, and with revered notes), “Fine, we can take a break.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yaaayyy!” he grinned brighter than the library lights, “So I was saying, you’re so lucky to find your soulmate so soon, Shin. How did you do it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t do anything. I just met Haiyan randomly at school. I imagine the whole “fate” part of “red string of fate” had something to do with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dramatic as always, Sys’ grin dropped to a frown; he probably wasn’t at all satisfied with Shin’s answer, “Ugh, I wish that were me. You know, sometimes I think about dropping everything and following this stupid red string until I find my soulmate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed his glasses up, “Pink.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The string. It’s pink. I mean, we call it the red string of fate, but it’s really pink.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A beat of silence. It made Shin look at Sys, expecting him to thoughtlessly nod in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, he was met with, “What in the world are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>20%</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shin, my string is red.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>30%</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure most people’s strings are red too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>50%</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I’ve heard of pink strings before when I was reading random shit late at night. I think...I think pink strings signify that the two soulmates are meant to be just friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>70%</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Shin, is your string pink?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>100%</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pencil in Shin’s hand broke. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Holy shit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>15 minutes later, he busted into Haiyan’s room, sweaty, panting, and frankly, a mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus Christ! Shin? What the hell, what if I was jacking off or someth-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I figured it out! Or Sys did, but that’s besides the point!” Shin had half the mind to not grab Haiyan’s shoulders and shake him, “We’re platonic soulmates!”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>College meant change, and Haiyan thanked the gods that he at least had the one constant in his life: Shin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their shared apartment wasn’t small, but it was different, subpar to the comfort of his childhood home. The living space was rather bare since they only moved in a week ago (and neither were the decorative type). But it was theirs to share, and that was all Haiyan could ask for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Going to the same college but in different departments also meant change. With Haiyan and Shin majoring in social work and accounting respectively, they no longer had shared classes with sometimes clashing schedules, instead finding time to see each other during oddly times lunches, midnight living room study sessions, and random sighting across campus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>College meant new sleep schedules, new eating habits, new exercise routines, new types of stress, and most of all new names. Specifically, a new </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wolfgang</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His name first showed up after Shin’s first trip to the campus library. Shin was by no means short, but the one book he absolutely needed was placed on the highest shelf, just out of the reach of his fingertips. When the balls of his feet began hurting from standing on his tippy toes, a figure swooped in and grabbed the book for him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wolfgang.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Haiyan started hearing a lot about this Wolfgang and learned about him more than he thought possible to learn about someone he had never met.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Shin came home from campus, “He works as a library assistant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they bought groceries, “His voice is naturally loud, and he gets excited a lot. He really shouldn’t work at a library of all places, but it’s endearing, really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Shin was half asleep on his textbook, “He’s like the sun. He has the prettiest eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Haiyan was a bit petty when he found out Wolfgang had golden eyes similar to his.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s kind of a backhanded compliment towards me, you know,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he teased, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You think you’re just attracted to his eyes because they remind you of me?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shin fake gagged, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Not a damn chance.”</span>
  </em>
  <span>)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so obvious that you like him. Why don’t you ask him out on a date or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At Haiyan’s suggestion, Shin flushed redder than he’s ever seen, “You’re so simple minded. It’s not that easy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snickered, “What’s the worst that could happen? He says no?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes!</span>
  </em>
  <span> And then he’ll never talk to me again because he’ll know me as the weirdo that misread all of his signs and asked him out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t sound too bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shin threw a pillow at his head, “Are you crazy?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haiyan caught it easily, placing it under his head as a pillow just to piss Shin off, “You must really like him, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Shin flopped on the floor, “Yeah...I do really like him. It’s embarrassing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations, Shin Soohyuk has learned how to love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop, or I’m gonna suffocate you with that pillow.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Haiyan had learned a lot about Wolfgang, and he was prepared to learn more when he heard the front door unlock 30 minutes earlier than when Shin usually went home, but as soon as Shin slammed the door shut, he crumbled to the floor, backpack and all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He panicked when Shin let out a sob, “Shin? Hey, are you okay? Are you hurt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has a soulmate.” His voice was muffled by his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wolfgang has a soulmate,” Shin spat out louder, sounding more angry towards himself than anyone else, “I’m so stupid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head rushed a hundred miles per hour, trying to think of a way to </span>
  <em>
    <span>“make this better - oh shit, make him feel better.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, woah, you’re not dumb, Shin. Look at me,” he reached to wipe Shin’s tears, “You’re not dumb, and in case you’re forgetting: you have a soulmate too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shin frowned and grabbed the tissue out of Haiyan’s to blow his nose, “But we’re different.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And? Wolfgang and his soulmate could be different too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Platonic soulmates are rare, Haiyan. I can’t just assume just to make myself feel better,” Shin scowled him like a child, “I don’t want to raise my hopes just for them to drop again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes welled up with more tears; Haiyan bit his lip to keep himself from arguing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Okay fine. Let’s get you cleaned up and somewhere that’s not the front door, and I’ll order food. Does that sound good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want soup.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really like him, Haiyan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>In the oddest of circumstances, Haiyan only </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> met Wolfgang when Shin was doing everything in his power to avoid him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was one of those days where their schedules perfectly aligned for a lunch run before Shin had to return for Calculus. They were walking across campus when a voice called from the frisbee game going on on the grass, “Shin!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The person in question immediately froze in place, “Oh jesus fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haiyan raised an eyebrow at Shin’s demeanor, turning to see who shouted for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shin! What’s up? I haven’t seen you in a while,” greeted a man Haiyan could only explain as </span>
  <em>
    <span>bright</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Wolfgang,” Shin glazed over to Haiyan as if to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>yup, that’s him,</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I’ve just been, uh, really busy. It’s good seeing you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the same time, Haiyan glared back, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>This is him???”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is really great seeing you,” Wolfgang sounded a bit breathless, possibly from the frisbee game he was playing, or the job over to them, </span>
  <span>or from seeing Shin</span>
  <span>, “and this is…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haiyan Hillogriam,” Haiyan reached out a handshake when he realized Wolfgang was asking about him, “It’s nice to meet you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wolfgang Goldenleonard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haiyan wondered if it would be bad to say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I know.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you too. You’re Shin’s...soulmate, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For someone who was apparently the personification of the sun, Haiyan swore he saw a light die in Wolfgang’s eyes, but he was too busy to think too much about it, only making time to subtly glare at Shin, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You told him about me?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh shit, yeah, I forgot to tell you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m his soulmate, but we’re not da-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WOLFGANG! DUDE, WHY DID YOU JUST LEAVE THE GAME LIKE THAT?” A woman barreled towards them, jumping on Wolfgang’s back in a frenzy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell! Gareth, give me a warning next time!” he stumbled a step or two before catching himself with the woman, Gareth, still on his back, “I was talking to Shin here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohhhh,” her entire face brightened; despite just meeting them, Haiyan could tell that she and Wolfgang were very similar, “so </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>Shin! I heard so much about you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shin flushed, “You have?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s kidding,” Wolfgang blurted, throwing Gareth off his shoulders (she landed with a thud that sounded bad, but she got up easily and laughed), “haha, Gareth, what a joker. She was kidding. I don’t talk about you- NOT THAT YOU’RE NOT WORTHY OF BEING TALKED ABOUT- I DO TALK ABOUT YOU ACTUALLY, A LOT- NOT A LOT- I- UM- I talk about you a very...normal amount.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Right,” Shin nodded as if he made complete sense, “I shouldn’t have misunderstood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t listen to him, Shin. He’s a big idiot,” Gareth clapped Wolfgang on the shoulder (again, it sounded like it should have hurt, Haiyan cringed.), “It’s so cool finally getting to meet you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you too,” Shin gave a meek smile, “you and Wolfgang are very energetic. It’s lovely to see that Wolfgang has such a compatible soulmate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shin, are you trying to make yourself sad on purpose?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shut up, I’m making nice conversation.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Gareth bellowed a hardy laugh, “I guess? I mean, I’m glad I have Wolfgang in my life, but what this guy needs is a boyfriend. I’m tired of seeing him mope around being single.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gareth, please stop talking,” he swore he saw Wolfgang’s cheek twitch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boyfriend?” This time, Shin didn’t bother to make his glance subtle, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Did I hear that right, Haiyan?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Wolfgang didn’t tell you? He and I are </span>
  <em>
    <span>platonic</span>
  </em>
  <span> soulmates; we got the pink string and everything! No way anything romantic is gonna go on between us, ugh gross,” Gareth raised her left hand, where, presumably, a string invisible to their eyes connected her to Wolfgang.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I told you soooo.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a coincidence,” Haiyan said louder than necessary (to rub it in Shin’s face), “Shin and I are platonic soulmates too! It’s crazy that we find a pair like us; platonic soulmates are pretty rare.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wolfgang gasped, eyes widening at both Haiyan and Shiin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gareth jabbed him in the rib, “Haiyan, buddy, do you know how to play frisbee?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh, yeah, I’ve played before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great! How about you join our game over there. Let’s go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wolfgang flinched like he was just startled out of a daydream, “Uhh, okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, Wolfgang, you stay here,” another jab in the rib, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> should stay here and give </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shin</span>
  </em>
  <span> some company! It’s rude to steal his friend and leave him alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took him a second, but eventually Wolfgang got the hint, “Oh...OH, right...right. Me here, if that’s okay with you, Shin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” When Shin looked up to those (begrudgingly similar) golden eyes, Haiyan knew that he was a goner, “I’d like... your company.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a grip stronger than a thousand bears, Gareth gripped his arm and pulled him towards the field, “Cool! Now, Haiyan, let's give them some privacy. Those two dumbasses need to talk things out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haiyan made sure they were out of ear shot before speaking, “Was Wolfgang sad about Shin having a soulmate too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t believe how much he moped.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind them, Shin giggled at something Wolfgang said- something embarrassing that only he would find cute coming from Wolfgang’s mouth, judging from the way Wolfgang covered his face and flushed. Haiyan mused that if Wolfgang was the sun, then Shin was the moon he made shine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know about that,” he turned back to walk with Gareth. He just met the guy, but he trusted Wolfgang to make Shin happy, “I think I have a pretty good idea of what you went through.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't think I like the ending, but I'm gonna come back and re-read it later to make sure.<br/>Also I love Haiyan and Shin friendship.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>